Naruhina: Rise of the Uzumaki Clan
by WhiteLionXIII
Summary: It is Naruto's last year at the academy and he finds out that he has family. What secrets will he learn? Will they be enough to help him or break him? Clans will clash as one will try to rise up from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own naruto **_

_**A/N: I fixed the format so I hope it is at least readable now. Still have some spelling and grammar problems though which I'm working on.**_

**Naruhina**

**Rise Of The Uzumaki Clan**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hokage's Tower**

It had been a long night for Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He was about to finish up for the night when he heard the knock at the door. The door opened and the chunin that had guarded the door stepped into the room.

"Sorry Hokage there is a man here wishing to speak with you he says his name is Hayate Uzumaki and he has a young girl with him by the name of Karin Uzumaki which he claim is his daughter." He said after entering the room.

As the chunin gaurd awaited the Hokages answer he could see a mixed look on his face made up of surprise, shock, and dread. Before the chunin guard could ask if he should show them in or turn them away the Hokage ordered him to show them in and not to disturb him agin for the rest of the night. He did as he was told opening the door wider so that they could enter the room. He then retrieved two chairs for them to sit in before returning to his post. As they sat down in the chairs provided for them the Hokage could see that Hayate had a confused look that begged the question "Why are you sitting there and not Minato?" However before Hayate could ask any questions Sarutobi told them he had a lot of explaining to do. That many things have changed over the years that he had been gone.

The Hokage began to explain what has happened over the time that Hayate had been gone in as much detail that he could given the amount of time he had to cover. By the time he was done three and a half hours had passed. After he had finished silence fell upon the room for several minutes as the Hokage looked upon his guest only to see outrage on their faces and deep sadness in their eyes. Hayate finally took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking for the first time.

"I can see by your expression and the look in your eyes that everything that has happened while I was away has effected you deeply and that you did the best you could for my nephew. I can also see you care a great deal for him as well." Hayate looked at his daughter and then back to the Hokage before continuing.

"However now that I have returned from my jurney I would like to take the next two weeks to evaluate the current situation for myself. In that time I would also like for my daughter Karin to be enrolled at the Leaf Ninja Academy and placed in my nephew's class. I can assure you she has been well-educated in the ninja arts. She should have no problem keeping up with the other students." Hayate pauses to allow the Hokage to respond to his requests.

"I have no problem with you taking the time to get the full scope of the boy's current situation in the village. As for your daughter Karin I will have her enrolled at the academy in the morning and inform Iruka Umino that he will be getting a new student. However I would like to know how you plan to handle this? The boy thinks he has no family left alive. Will she be enrolling as herself or under a different name?" To the Hokages surprise it was Karin that spoke up to answer his question.

"I would like to be enrolled as myself. I think it may do him some good to know that he indeed has family. I'll stay discreet in my introduction until i have proper time to talk with him alone to inform him otherwise so that he isn't caught of guard in front of his other classmates." The Hokage was taken back a little by the thought and kindness that she put into her response and simply replied with a nod of approval.

Hayate looks at his daughter before addressing her. "Karin if Naruto ask about his parents I don't want you telling him anything more than his mother was my older sister and that I will personally inform him of them in two weeks." She nods her head in understanding.

This causes the Hokage to voice a very important question. "Hayate given my law to protect the boy and the length in which I've gone through over the years to protect him from his parents enemies how much do you plan to tell him?"

Hayate looks him dead in the eyes with a very serious look. "I plan to tell him everything. He needs to know the truth about where he came from, what he has inherited from his mother, and what he has inherited from his clan. These are things he needs to know so that he can begin to heal emotionally and keeping them from him will only cause more harm than good."

The Hokage shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath thinking on the boys mental health up to this point. "Very well you are the boy closest of kin and I fell you have every right to do so. I will also have the papers drawn up in the morning so that you can take over as the boy's legal gaurden. Also do you any plans on where you will be staying?"

Hayate thinks on this for a moment before answering. "By any chance has anyone moved into my sisters old place? If not I would like to stay there while in the Leaf Village. As for Karin for the first two weeks I would like her to stay with her cousin Naruto so that they have a chance to build their family bond."

Sarutobi rubs his chin thinking on the current state of the house and the fact that Hayate wishes to have Karin live with Naruto for the next two weeks. "The house is still empty so that shouldn't be a problem. However seals have been put up to keep people away. You will have to wait untill tomorrow for me to remove them for you. As for Karin living with Naruto for the next two weeks it will be a tight fit in his small apartment but I see no problem with it."

Both the Hokage and Hayate glance over at the young girl as she yawns and the Hokage smiles. "I will arrange for a room to be booked at the inn for the two of you tonight. We can continue this tomorrow. I'm sure you are both tired from your travels and would like to rest and Karin does have a big day tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Academy Classroom_**

Iruka sat at his desk in his classroom at the Leaf Ninja Academy thinking about his meeting earlier that morning with the Hokage. He still couldn't get his head around the information he had been told.

**_(Flashback)_**

"Iruka I have summoned you here this morning to tell you that you will have a new student at the academy. I will bring her by after the morning roll call. I have also been informed that she is well-trained in the ninja arts and should have no problems keeping up with the other students. However there is also something els you should know of about your new student. Her name is Karin Uzumaki and she is the younger cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is yet to be informed of her and she wishes do be the one to tell him who she is without causing him any discomfort in front of his classmates. So I would suggest a discreet introduction until she talks with him."

Iruka sat there for a moment in shock at what the Hokage had just told him before speaking. "Hokage I thought Naruto had no family. Who are they? Where did they come from? Why was Naruto never told about them?"

Sarutobi lights his pipe before giving him an answer. "Naruto's mother had a younger brother that left the village when he was sixteen on a personal mission approved by the 4th Hokage. This was before Naruto's mother became pregnant with him so he knew nothing about Naruto. After Naruto's parents died I tried to find him for five years with no success. I had to finally give up the search because there was no leads to follow and no evidence that he was still alive. Naruto was never told of him because I didn't know if he was alive or dead and I didn't want to give him false hope. As for where he has been I will find that out later today."

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. In the short time he knew Naruto he looked at him as a little brother and didn't want to see him get hurt. "Iruka I know you feel for the boy as I do. That's why I need you to keep a close eye on him for a while to make sure he is doing alright." The Hokage said with a little worry in his voice.

Confused by that statement he asks. "Hokage do you suspect something bad will happen?"

Sarutobi turns and looks out the window. "Naruto's uncle Hayate is planing to tell him of a great many things soon. One of those thing is the demon he has locked away inside of him and I'm not sure how he will take that news."

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Iruka's thoughts where interupted as his students began to come into the classroom.

It took about fifteen minutes for the students to calm down so that Iruka could take roll call for the day. After which almost like perfect clockwork he heard a knock at the door. It opened and the Hokage walked through followed by a short young red-headed girl with glasses. The Hokage smiled as he greeted the class.

"Good morning everyone I have brought you a new student. I'll leave your teacher with her introduction as I have Hokage matter to attend." Upon those words he left the classroom to prepare for his meeting with Hayate Uzumaki.

After the Hokage left Iruka stepped around to the front of his desk and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of class and tell us a little bit about yourself."

Kirin looked up at Iruka and gave him a gentle smile before nodding her head. "My name is Karin and I'm from a small clan in the east. I traveled here with my father Hayate who has left me in the care of my older causin for the next two weeks while he takes care of some family buisness..." She contiued to tell them some of her likes and dislikes before finishing.

It was not lost on Iruka that the girl purposely did not give her clan name. Most likely she was waiting to talk with Naruto alone first so that both could save face in front of their classmates incase the conversation didn't go well. So before any of his students could ask questions he stepped up to address his new student. "Thank you for sharing a bit about yourself to the class. You can have a seat anywhere you like now."

Karin looked around the room to see where the empty seats were located. There where only three empty seats to choose from. The first two where on ether side of a blond boy in an orange and blue outfit with ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks. He was the only student in the class that matched her cousin's description and he sat in the front row on the right side of the room. The last open seat was in the far back row on the left side of the room next to a small girl about her size with short indigo hair and lavender eyes that had no pupils. From the look of her eyes Karin guessed that she must be one of those Hyuugas that her father told her about. However what got her attention about the girl was the fact that while everyone in the class was focused on her during her introduction this Hyuuga girl focused all her attention on her cousin Naruto. In the end she decided to investigate that later and sat down next to her cousin Naruto. Class began and went by quickly leading up to lunch. As the class was being dismissed for lunch Karin put her hand on Naruto's and turned to look him in the face. She could see he had a small blush on it most likely from her putting her hand on his. She spoke in a whisper to him so the others wouldn't hear.

"Can we talk before you go to lunch? I have something very important I need to tell you in private." Naruto was still blushing a little as he grinned wide and scratched the back of his head. "Sure what did you want to talk about." After all he did think she was cute. Even a very close second to his secret crush and looked very intelligent in those glasses of her's.

Kirin waited until everyone including Iruka left the classroom before she began to speak. "Naruto what I'm about to tell you will most likely come as a shock to you. Last night me and my father arrived here in Konaha. My father and his older sister lived here as children after their village was destroyed. My father decided to leave the village when he was sixteen on a personal family mission given to him by the 4th Hokage. While he was gone on this mission he received no news of his sister or the village so when we arrived last night we had no clue as to what has happened while he was away. After meeting with the 3rd Hokage we found out that his sister had died over 11 years ago. This came as very sad new but we also received some really great news as well. We found out that she had a son and that he was still alive. Now let me give a more proper introduction. My name is Karin Uzumaki daughter of Hayate Uzumaki and younger cousin to you Naruto Uzumaki. I come from the Land of Whirlpool and was born in the birth place of the Uzumaki Clan the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tide."

Naruto was completely blown away by this. His face no longer had a blush on it but one of compleat shock and while her words began to really sink in tear began to fall down his cheeks. For the first time in his life he wasn't alone he had family and she was sitting right in front of him. He was so overcome with emotions that he couldn't speak so he reached out and hugged her tight while still crying. She returned the hug comforting him for about ten long minutes before he broke the hug and wiped the tears away. Karin asked him if he was ok after he wiped his tears away. Naruto put on the biggest grin he could before answering.

"You kidding I'm better than ok I have a family." Karin returned his smile with one of her own. She was glad he took the news as well as he did.

"Um Naruto I know you might have a lot of question so is there anything you would like to ask?" Naruto thought about it and he knew what he wanted to ask first he just hoped she had the answers he was looking for.

"Karin do you know who my parents are? What they where like? I'm sure your father must have told you about them." He asked in a hopeful voice.

She knew that would be the first thing he would ask. All she could think at that moment was 'Damn father for not letting me say anything'. She really did want to tell him everything and not hold back but she gave her word to her father that she wouldn't tell him about his parents.

"Naruto father has asked me not to tell you because he wishes to tell you himself in two weeks. I know it's going to drive you crazy because if I was in your position it would drive me crazy. But know that he is truly the better one to ask." Karin said while trying to see how he took her answer.

Naruto now had a sad expression on his face from her comment and spoke in a low voice. "You can't even tell me a little bit about them not even their names?" It hurt that she couldn't tell him anything about them.

"Naruto I gave my word and a Uzumaki never goes back on their word." Those words alone brightened him up a little.

He regained his smile and decided to ask something els. He asked about the Land of Whirlpool and the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tide. He asked about the Uzumaki Clan and how big it really was. Karin was happy he didn't ask any questions she couldn't answer and gladly told him all about her homeland and village. She even told him that the Uzimaki Clan had 20 current members including him. That her father was only the acting head but never told her who the real head of the clan was that it would be a surprise. She even told him told him of a very powerful cousin they had. His name was Nagato Uzumaki and her father found in the Land of Rain as a young boy living with is mother and father during some war. Also that Nagato had a son by the name of Kai Uzumaki that was extremely gifted in fuuinjutsu in the likes that hasn't been seen in over 100 years in their clan.

Naruto was about to ask another question but before he could Karin asked one of her own. "So Naruto you don't mind that father dumped me on you for the next two weeks do you? Because he said I was to stay with you until he come to get us."

Naruto took a few moments to think over his current living conditions and what changes he would have to make. He had a very small apartment barely big enough for one person and only one bed. It didn't take him long to decide that he would give her the bed and he could sleep on the floor. Then there was the food situation he only had enough for one person and it was all ramen. He knew that would a problem but he could cut back so that there would be enough. After explaining what he had come up with to her she giggled a little causing him to look confused.

"Naruto you don't have to go though all that trouble father gave me enough money to help us both get by for the next two weeks. I can go shopping after school today for anything we may need." Before anything els could be spoken her stomach began to growl loudly. They both burst out in laughter. "Come on Karin we can go outside and eat our lunches and talk more while we eat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Academy School Yard**

For some reason Hinata wasn't very hungry today and she couldn't get what she saw as she walked out the classroom out of her head. Karin had placed her hand on top of Naruto's and whispered something to him. He was blushing and had a great big smile on his face before she finally exited the classroom. Maybe she likes him and he likes her. If so than she should be happy for him. However she wasn't and just the thought of them as a couple made her heart hurt so much. Did she care for him more than she realized. She knew that she never felt like this when she would see him go after Sakura Haruno but then agin maybe deep down she knew he never stood a chance with her. All the other girls in the class never paid any attention to him they where always too focused on going after Sasuke Uchiha. They didn't even bother with the other boys expecially Naruto. So she never had to worry about anyone trying to take him from her. As her thought continued to wonder she glanced up from the spot on the ground she was looking at to see Naruto and Karin. They where walking out of the building and into the school yard. Both where smiling and talking about Kami only knows what. Now a new emotion surfaced in Hinata. Was this jealousy she was feeling she couldn't tell or at least didn't want to admit it was. She truely did want to be happy for him. Even if the site in front of her made her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't take it anymore she lowered her head and started to stare at the ground agin.

**A/N: I hope you liked the story so far. Remember to review and let me know what you think. Also I'm taking ideas for this story and Naruhina: Demon Scrolls. Just review or pm them to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **_

_**I know that the formatting, grammar, and spelling is not the best. I am a weak writer at the moment. I want to become a stronger writer so that my Naruhina stories can improve as I get better. Also I would like to say that because of how short chapter 2 and 3 was I put them together so that this could be a little longer. I was going to put a nice romantic lemon at the end but I'm not good at writing them yet. So if anyone wants to write one for the end of this chapter for me that would be great just pm me and let me know. I will give you the credit for writing it. Also Not good at the stutter that Hinata has. I think I may have over done it little.**_

_**Made a few small changes nothing that will change the story.**_

**Naruhina**

** Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto and Karin walked out into the school yard where all the other students where eating their lunches, talking, and playing ninja games. They where smiling and talking about the fact that Karin was in such a hurry that morning she had forgotten to grab something to eat and to make things worse she forgot her lunch. Naruto had decided to give her his lunch saying that he wasn't really that hungry because he had a big breakfast and that he could grab something at Ichirakus later.

"Are you sure? I could share it with you." She was still feeling guilty for forgetting her own lunch. "I'm sure. So where do you want to sit and eat?" He asked his newly discovered family member.

As Karin looked around the school yard for some place to sit and eat her lunch her eyes fell upon the Hyuuga girl agin. She was sitting on the other side of the school yard from them eating alone. On top of that she noticed the Hyuuga girl had looked very sad before turning her gaze to the ground. Karin found herself wanting to know more about this strange Hyuuga girl.

"How about over there." She pointed to the bench that Hinata was sitting at. It didn't take them long to cross the school yard. As they got closer to where Hinata was sitting they saw that she was crying. Karin looked over at her cousin and saw that he was no longer smiling but had a look of concern on his face. However before she could ask what was wrong Naruto had quickened his pace and was now kneeling down in front of the Hyuuga girl speaking in a soft voice.

"Hinata are you alright? Why are you crying?" This broke Hinata out of her thoughts as she flung her head up to see concerned sky blue eyes looking into her watery lavender eyes. Her face began to turn red.

"Na..Na..Naruto" She was shocked to see him and quickly turned away to hide her reddening face while brushing away her tears. "I..I ju..just g..go..got s..s..so..some du..dust i..in m..my e..e..eyes." Naruto continued to look at her with concern. "Are you sure?" Hinata continued to look away as she replied. "Y..Yes" she said while trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Some what satisfied he stood back up and stepped back a little while putting on another wide grin. "By the way there is someone I would like you to meet."

Hinata took a moment after he stood up and backed away a little to gather herself before glancing back up at him. She was no longer crying but had to force a small smile when she saw Karin. "This is my cousin Karin Uzumaki. Karin this is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan." Naruto said with a beaming smile. It took a moment for his words to fully sink in for Hinata. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she thought to herself. "Wait did he just say his cousin?"

This made her heart overflow with happiness as she sat up a little straighter and replaced her forced smile with a real one. "I..It's n..n..nice t..to m..me..meet y..you." She said over joyed on the inside that Karin wasn't Naruto's new girlfriend.

Karin couldn't help but notice how Hinata had reacted to her cousin when he finally reached her. Also how she reacted when he informed her she was just his cousin. There was no question about it she liked him but to what extent she still didn't know. Was it just a silly crush or was she in love with him. Naruto wasn't much better he had acted with so much concern when he saw her crying but now it was like he didn't even notice how she had reacted. Did he truly not know how she felt about him or just pretending not to know. One way or another she would get to the bottom of this later.

"Thank you it's nice to meet you as well." Karin knew she would have to befriend the girl if she was going to get the information she wanted later so she asked if she could join her for lunch. Hinata didn't mind now that she knew the girl was just Naruto's cousin. As Karin sat down beside her Naruto went to stand against the tree on the other side of Karin. Hinata noticed that he wasn't eating anything.

"Na..Na..Naruto yo..your n..n..not e..eating?" Hinata managed to shyly get out. But before he had the chance to answer Karin spoke up. "That's my fault. I was in such a hurry this morning that I hadn't eaten and on top of that I forgot my lunch. Naruto was nice enough to give me his.." Naruto interrupted her at that point. "I had a big breakfast this morning so I'm really not that hungry anyways." No sooner did he say that his stomach decided to disagree with him and voice its own opinion with a loud rumble.

Hinata and Karin couldn't help but giggle at this as Naruto smiled and scrached the back of his head. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." He said with a chuckle.

Hinata always packed a big lunch hoping that one day he would forget his own lunch and she could share with him. She knew she couldn't let this opportunity pass so pressing her index fingers together she shyly spoke. "Na..Naruto y..you c..can h..h..have s..so..some o..of m..m..mine I..I g..got p..pl..plenty." Her face beat red by the time she was done talking.

His expression softened a little as he blinked and spoke softly to her. "Are you sure? I don't want you to go hungry because of me. I can always get a bite to eat at Ichriakus later."

Hinata nodded her head. "I..I'm s..sure." Then stood and walked over to Naruto and handed him a sandwich, two rice balls, and a small cup of tea she had secretly made just for him that morning. She then returned to her own lunch after Naruto thanked her. After just a couple of bite he couldn't help but tell her how great of a cook she was. This only made her blush even more if that was possible. The three of them sat there eating and talking a little till lunch was over and returning to class to finish the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hokage Tower**

Hayate Uzumaki decided to return to the Hokage Tower around 1pm the next day to finish his meeting with the Hokage. As he made his way through the village he couldn't help but notice how much it has changed since he was here last. There were a lot of new businesses and homes that had sprung up. Some of the things he did remember had also changed a little. And the people seemed much more lively too. He just shook his head and continued on to the tower. When he finally arrived he made his way to the top where the Hokage's office was and announced himself to the chunin guards at the door. It didn't take long before he was once agin sitting in front of the Hokage. He began to debrief him on the secret mission the 4th Hokage had sent him on many years ago.

"Minato had heard rumors of surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan. He summoned me and gave me a mission to look into the rumor. He told me that there would be no time limit for this mission. If I was to find any survivors I was free to bring them back to Konoha or try to rebuild the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tide. After about three months of following false leads I came upon a small family living in the Land of Rain. It was one man, his wife, and their son. The man didn't share our blood however the woman and the child did have Uzumaki blood. I stayed with them for about two months before deciding it was time to continue my mission. Because of the war going on then they decided to join me in my search for more surviving Uzumaki. Over several long years we stayed in the shadows not wanting to let our old enemies know there had been survivors. We finally settled in the Land of Whirlpool until I could make arrangements to move my clan here to Konoha. As of now there are 20 survivors that share Uzumaki blood. I have stepped in as acting head of our clan. The true head was my sister because she was the first-born and now that she is gone her only heir Naruto Uzumaki will now become the head of the Uzumaki clan upon his 16th birthday. Until that time he will be trained to take on that role."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe as he took this all in. "Given further approval by the council of elders I see now reason to refuse the Uzumaki Clan entry into the village. Also I would like a more detailed report by the end of the week." He took a moment to take another puff of his pipe before continuing. "Was there anything els you wished to talk about involving your clan?"

Hayate thought about it for a moment there was just one other thing he wanted to discuss with the Hokage involving his clan. "Yes, given the relationship our two villages have had in the past I would like to make a recommendation. I would like for all members of my clan to receive a whirling Tide headband upon graduation at the Konoha Ninja Academy. This will be done to remember where we came from but they will still be considered leaf ninja. It would also be nice for any of the new graduates that volunteered to be allowed to wear one as well."

The Hokage rubs his chin in thought of this. "That sounds like a good idea. One must always remember where they came from so that they know who they are. I will also run that by the council as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

Karin was proud of herself. After lunch she had come up with the perfect plan to get some answers out of her new Hyuga friend. She decided to invite her along for her shopping she needed to do after school for her and Naruto. While Naruto would go home and clean his apartment and wait for them. She would tell her it was because it would speed up the shopping since she still didn't know her way around the village and didn't want to get lost along the way. Also this would give them time to get to know each other better. So when class was over for the day she stopped Hinata on her way out of the classroom.

"Hey Hinata I just got a great idea. If you don't have any plans would you like to join me in some shopping? I need to pick up some stuff for me and Naruto. Besides that it would be a good time for me to get to know my new friend better while Naruto cleans his apartment." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head while standing behind his cousin. "My apartment is kind of messy now that you mention it."

Hinata stood there trying to remember if she needed to do anything after school today. After a moment she couldn't think of anything and she did want to get to know her new friend. "Su..Sure th..that s..s..sounds n..nice." She said while looking down and pressing her index fingers together. Her face was also pink just from the thought of shopping for her Naruto.

They parted ways at the academy gates Naruto going home to clean while Hinata and Karin went shopping. On the way to their first stop they didn't talk much but what little they had Karin noticed that Hinata didn't seem to stutter as much as she did when her cousin was around. Their first stop was a ninja supply store that Hinata always used to get her training tools. After entering the store Karin decided to put her plan further into motion by asking Hinata a few simple questions about her and her cousin Naruto.

Hinata and Karin was on their way to Naruto's apartment. They had just finished with the shopping. Karin looked over at Hinata and couldn't help but smile. She had finally got the little shy Hyuuga girl to admit her feeling at the last store they had stopped at. It was a food store and while they shopped Karin decided to just come out with it and stop playing games.

**_Flashback_**

"Hinata there is something I have wanted to ask about. It is a personal question that I hope you can trust me enough to answer truthfully." Hinata looked at her as she spoke and was wondering what this personal question could be. "I noticed the way you act around my cousin. First how you gave him all your attention during my introduction this morning. Then at lunch how you acted around him when he told you I was just his cousin. So the question I was wanting to ask was. How do you truly feel about him?"

Hinata turned her gaze to the ground while her face started to turn red from embarrassment and was pressing her fingers together. She really didn't know how to answer that question herself not after what all has happened today. Karin saw that she was having a hard time coming out with it. So she promised not to say anything to Naruto about how she felt and it would be their little secret. It took a while longer but Hinata finally told her how she felt. "I think I might love him" she stuttered out.

As they continued their shopping at the food store Hinata explained more about how she felt about Naruto. How until today she had just admired him and drew strength from him. How she so badly wanted to be his friend but was too shy to ask him. That she perhaps even liked him as more than just a friend. But when she saw the two of them together something inside her changed. It was like her feeling for him had suddenly grown stronger and started to scream out to her. She tried to be happy for him even though her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. Also how when she found out that they were just cousins her heart overflowed with a happiness she had never felt before.

**_Flashback End_**

Karin was brought out of her memories of her friends love confession as they arrived at the door to Naruto's apartment. As they entered the apartment Hinata was nervous about being in her long time crush's apartment. They set the bags on the table and floor as they looked around. Naruto welcomed them and helped them put everything away. After they were done he thanked both of them for everything they had gotten for him. He then remembered the gift he had gotten on the way home for Karin and Hinata as a thank you gift for doing all the shopping.

"I got this for the two of you as a thank you gift for the shopping. The merchant said it could tell someone their future. He even said we could all use it at the same time." Naruto said with a smile as he retrieved a small cube from his bag.

He handed Karin a small cube that looked like it was made out of emerald and had gold makings on it. "H..How d..does i..it w..wo..work?" Hinata stuttered out. Naruto had then remembered the old man he had bought it from gave him a piece of paper with instructions on it. After retrieving it from his pocket he gave it to Hinata.

"I didn't think I could remember so I had him write it down for me." He said with a smile.

Hinata gave the instructions to Karin to read after she was done giving it a quick look. After Karin was done reading over the entire thing she put on a sly grin. She knew she couldn't say anything to Naruto about how Hinata felt and she was pretty sure he felt the same way about her. So this would have to do. She just hoped that it was far enough into the future where they had already confessed their love.

"Why don't we try it out? I think it would be fun." Karin said still with her sly smile on her face.

"H..How l..long w..wi..will t..ta..take? F..Father w..will b..be u..up..upset i..if I..I'm o..o..out p..past d..da..dark." Hinata asked not wanting to get yelled at by her father for being out to late.

"Don't worry Hinata the instructions state that a vision of the future normally don't last more than an hour at most. The sun won't be down for another two hours so you have plenty of time to get home." Karin told her.

So they all gathered around the cube on the floor. "Alright from what the instructions said all we have to do is put some of our chakra into the cube. If at anytime you wish your future vision to end all you have to do is say 'Return to past' and your vision will end. This is a one shot deal. So once it is over its little more than a paper weight for us. Others could still use it but we won't be able to. One last thing. The instructions state that if more than one person is using the cube at the same time it doesn't mean they will see the same future. It just means there is a greater chance of a shared future being shown. So are you ready?" Karin asked after informing them a little about how the cube worked.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads showing that they were ready. All three placed a hand on the cube and started to put their chakra into it. A bright light flashed covering the entire room for several minutes. before fading away leaving all three of them unconscious on the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

**_Hinata's Vision_**

Hinata slowly began to regain consciousness and found herself in complete darkness. She couldn't move or speak out no matter how hard she tried. Then she felt something jumping on her yelling at her. "Mommy mommy wake up I'm hungry." It was the sounds of a little girl. Light began to break through the darkness as Hinata opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was it looked to be a very large bedroom. She could see that she was on a large bed and a little girl sat next to her smiling. Hinata realized that her body was acting and speaking on its own. She could still feel, see, and listen to what was going on around her but had no control. Then the memory of what had happened came back to her. She had used the cube to see into the future. She was only an observer and her future self was in control. This made the vision so much more real than she thought it would be. Now that her mind was relaxed she took in everything around her and listened to what was said. The first thing she focused on was the little girl who had just woken her future self up. She looked like she was around five years old with long blond hair, light blue hyuuga eyes, and three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Hinata gasped as she realized who the little girl was calling mommy and from the look of her there was only one person she could think of that could be her father, Naruto. Hinata wanted to cry she was so happy because her and Naruto had a beautiful little girl together.

Her future self finally got up to get dressed when she looked in the mirror. Hinata was amazed at what she saw she was beautiful like her mother was. Hinata saw that she was wearing a white kimono with the purple flowers and the Uzumaki family symbol on it. After getting dressed she got her daughter dressed in a beautiful white kimono with orange butterflies and the Uzumaki family symbol on the back. Then they headed off to get something to eat. Apparently she was living in a clan compound like that of the hyuuga's. However it seemed to have much more life and color to it. As they continued walking to the kitchen everyone she ran into had greeted her as if she was the head of the Uzumaki Clan and her daughter was its heir. She thought to herself "Does this mean that Naruto is the head of his clan?" She knew they had gotten married when she saw the ring on her finger while dressing her daughter. But this was something that she hadn't been expecting. It was feeling her with so much happiness just thinking about it. The life she was seeing was something that she could only dream of happening. When they finally arrived at the kitchen she saw someone who looked very familiar to her. It looked like her little sister Hanabi but much older. She had also grown into a beautiful woman. Hinata decided to listen closely to their conversation hoping to find out more about her future life.

"Hanabi what are you doing here? Won't father and the elder be upset if they find out that your here?" Future Hinata said with surprise.

"I don't care if they know. The two of you are my family. I missed you so I came for a visit to see how you've been." Hanabi said looking down smiling at her niece.

Future Hinata sat her daughter on the counter before gave her sister a hug. "I just don't want you getting in trouble because of us. You know how angry father can get." Hanabi just smirked at that.

"Like I said you and Kushina are my family too. So if father wants to get angry let him. There is nothing he or the elders can do about it. After all I am his only heir now that you're a Uzumaki."

Future Hinata put on a more serious face before asking her before asking next question. "Have you head anything yet or was their last attempt their last try?" Hanabi also turned more serious at this new conversation.

"Nothing yet. However you know as well as I do they will never give up. They are hell-bent on keeping the secrets of the byakugan within the Hyuuga Clan."

Future Hinata was looking disappointed now. "I know they have already tried sealing me once and failed because of Naruto. He doesn't even know about the six other attempts on mine and Kushina's life after that." Hinata was in shock "Is my family really trying to kill me and my daughter? Why would I keep that from Naruto?" She thought to herself.

The conversation after that had become nothing more than small talk as Future Hinata finished making breakfast for the three of them. It wasn't nothing too special just how their lives had been the last couple of weeks. She found out that her future self worked part-time at the Leaf Ninja Academy as a teacher. That she was also good friends with a couple of classmates Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Along with someone from the Hidden Sand named Temari who was married to Shikamaru Nara. Also that Naruto was training to become the 6th Hokage. apparently the 3rd Hokage had appointed the Legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade as the 5th Hokage. After breakfast Hanabi said her goodby to Future Hinata and Kushina before heading off to prepare for a mission she had received. Future Hinata and Kushina went about their day. Nothing eventful happened the rest of the day just some shopping and tending to clan needs. Through out the day she didn't see Naruto not once which disappointed Hinata she wanted to see how much he has changed. But it wouldn't be until later that night that she would see fully see how much he had changed.

_**A/N: I hope all of you liked the second chapter. Like I said before any and all ideas that you have for this story are welcome. If I like them I will try to add them in at some point in the story and give you credit for coming up with them. I want this story to continue and co-writers and reviewers will help in getting faster updates and longer chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Naruto**_

**Naruhina **

**Rise of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, Karin, and Hinata were found unconscious in Naruto's apartment the day after activating the cube by Iruka and Hayate and taken to the hospital. The Hokage and the Hyuuga Clan where informed of the situation. Hinata's father Hiashi, sister Hanabi, and cousin Neji where the only Hyuuga that came to the hospital. When they arrived Hiashi demanded to know where his daughter was and what was wrong with her. After hearing Hiashi's loud arrival from down the hall Hayate went to tell him of what was going on.

"What the hell do you mean she was found unconscious in that monster's apartment? What the hell did that monster do to her?" Hiashi said but showing no anger.

Hayate wanted to hit Hiashi for calling his nephew a monster and blaming him for whatever happened but kept his cool. "Like I said when they never showed up for class at the academy today Iruka informed me and we went to Naruto's apartment to check up on him and my daughter Karin. We had no idea that your daughter was there. The only clue we have now is an emerald cube." Hayate said while keeping his anger in check. "Because of the situation they have been placed in the same room down the hall so that they could be monitored more easily. This was done on the Hokage's orders at the request of his old student Tsunade." Hayate finished explaining.

Hiashi didn't like what was going on but decided to wait until he could talk to the Hokage about getting his daughter out of that room. The three Hyuugas followed Hayate to the room. Hayate was the first to enter the room followed by the three Hyuugas. Once in the room Hiashi wasted little time in trying to get the Hokage to place Hinata in her own room.

"Would you shut your damn mouth Hiashi. I'm trying to help these kids and this is something I've never seen before. It is best for all three that I monitor them together. So if you care for your daughter stop your damn bitching." Tsunade said with clear anger in her voice.

Hiashi knew of Tsunade's skill as a medic ninja. So he stoped his protest after say one last thing. "After she wakes up I want her removed from this damn room and away from that monster."

Two and a half hours later Karin began to wake up. As she woke she looked around the room to see where she was. She saw that she was in a hospital room with a lot of people around. As soon as here eyes fell upon the Hyuugas she started to scream in fear. Her memory of her future came rushing back.

**(Flashback: Karin's vision)**

Karin had no trouble adjusting to her future self because she had read all of the instructions and knew what would happen. She was at one of the training grounds with a young girl. The girl was around the age of 12 with long sunny blond hair down to the middle of her back (strait like Hinata's hair after she grew it long), Hyuuga eyes with a blue tint to them, three wisker marks on each cheek, and looked a lot like Hinata in the face. She also had on black pants with orange butterflies at the loose bottom, a black sleeveless shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, and an orange sash around her waist. Karin smiled at what she saw because she had a pretty good guess who this was just from the way she looked. They trained for about three hours before calling it a day.

"Kushina that is enough for today. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Future Karin asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" Kushina asked.

Future Karin smiled and gave her answer "Your becoming more and more like your dad every day you know that." Karin saw the grin on Kushina's face after her future self said that. It was the same grin that she had seen on Naruto.

"You really think so?" Kushina asked over joyed at hearing that.

"Yes I do. Now let go get something to eat." Future Karin said with a smile.

As they eat lunch Karin learned a lot about what was going on in the future. Naruto had become the 6th Hokage and was married to Hinata. They had 4 children three girls and a boy not to mention Hinata was pregnant with the fifth one. Kushina which was the oldest, Kurenai and Kasumi which were twins, and Minato being the only boy so far. She also found out that Naruto and Hinata was leading the Uzumaki Clan as the head family. To her surprise she had also gotten married to someone named Kiba Inuzuka. She just hoped she would get to meet him in this future so that she could see what he was like. She found out that she ranked as a jounin and was thinking of taking on a genin team with the hopes of having Kurenai and Kasumi on it.

As they where getting ready to leave Ichiraku's a man on a white dog come riding up yelling her name. He had two red makings on his face and to both Karins thought he looked very handsome. Kushina told Karin that she was going to go see her dad at the Hokage Tower and left. When she had left Future Karin walked up to the man standing next to the white dog and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which made Karin want to blush like crazy if she could because she felt every minute of it. After they broke the kiss Karin got a better look at him and recognized him from her class. 'I am going to have to do something about this when I get back' she thought with a smile.

Future Karin and Kiba went to check up on Hinata after their kiss. That's when she saw the Uzumaki compound. She fell in love with it. It was rich with life and very colorful. It didn't take long to find Hinata she was in her garden watching Minato playing with some fox kits.

"Hey Hinata how have you been doing?" Future Karin asked.

Hinata turned to greet them and reviled an adult white fox on her lap that she was petting. "I've been doing good. What are you and Kiba doing here?" She asked with a smile glad to see them.

"We just came for a visit. So when is the due date for that one?" Kiba asked shaking his head.

"Any day now from what Sakura says." Hinata said while rubbing her belly.

They talked for a while until it started to get dark. "So do you and Kiba want to stay for dinner tonight?" Hinata asked.

"I would love to its been awhile since we had dinner with you and Naruto. What do you say Kiba?" Karin replied.

"I love to but I have to get ready for my mission tomorrow. Sorry, but if you want to stay Karin that's fine with me." Kiba said with an apologizing look on his face.

"That's ok Kiba maybe next time. I'll try not to be out too late so that we can spend some time together before your mission tomorrow ok." Future Karin said before kissing him on the lips sending Karin into another frenzy. Kiba left after that and Future Karin helped Hinata with dinner.

At dinner Karin finally got a good look at Hinata and Naruto's future kids that she didn't get to see earlier. Kurenai and Kasumi both had their mother's hair color. However Kurenai had her's cut like her mother did when she was younger and Kasumi's was long and put up in a bun. They both had eyes like Naruto's but were lavender colored instead of blue. They didn't have the whisker marks though and their faces had a good mix of both their parents. Minato had his father's wild unkept sunny blond hair, Hyuuga eyes with a blue tent to them, no whisker marks, and favored his father in the face more than his mother but you could still see some of her in him. After dinner the kids got ready for bed and Future Karin and Hinata sat out on the porch and talked a little more before Future Karin decided it was time to go home to her husband.

As Future Karin was leaving the Uzumaki Compound she heard loud screams coming from back at the main house. She turned around rushed back to the house reading herself for a fight. As she got closer to the main house she also started to hear fighting breaking out all over the compound. Karin was starting to get worried about what was going on and why someone would want to attack the Uzumaki Clan. As she got to the door to enter the house she saw five people getting ready to enter and they were not Uzumaki but Hyuuga.

"What the hell are the Hyuuga doing here Hiashi?" Future Karin yelled.

"Doing something that should have been done long ago. So if you don't want to die tonight I suggest you stand aside." Hiashi said calm as could be.

"LIKE HELL!" Future Karin screamed as she charged them.

**(End of Flashback)**

After removing the three Hyuugas Karin began to calm down a little but was still shaken up. Her father came to sit by her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her as much as he could telling her everything would be alright. It took 20 minutes to completely calm her down before they started to ask her questions on what had happened. She told them that after she got to the academy she had introduced herself but didn't reveal her clan name. How she talk to Naruto at the start of lunch and told him who she was and what they talked about. How when they finally did go out to the school yard to eat she had met Hinata and the three of them became friends. And how she and Hinata had went shopping after school (minus how Hinata felt about Naruto) while Naruto went to clean his apartment. After they got to Naruto's apartment they put everything away and that's when Naruto showed them the cube.

"Did Naruto say where he got the cube from?" The Hokage asked

"All he said was he bought it from a traveling merchant as a thank you gift to me and Hinata for doing all the shopping." Karin replied

"Did he say what this merchant looked like? or What his name was?" asked the Hokage.

"He said it was an old man but that was it." Karin answered.

"What about the cube? What happened with it?" Her father asked

"Naruto said the merchant told him it could tell us our future. He had him write down how to use it because he was afraid that he would forget. He handed me the cube first and then handed Hinata the instructions. She then handed them to me and after reading them I suggested we try it. Hinata didn't want to at first because she didn't want to be late getting home but I told her it would only take about an hour at most. It was still two hours till sunset so she would still have time to get home. So she agreed to try it. We sat on the floor and put the cube in the middle of us. The instructions said that we could all use it at the same time and could end our vision at any time by saying 'Return to Past' so we all put some of our chakra into it. A blinding bright light came from the cube that filled the room. The next thing I remember is being in my future self." Karin explained

"What do you mean in your future self?" Tsunade asked

"The instructions said that the person's conciousness would be teleported to the future and put into their future self. The person would experience everything their future self would. However the person would have no control over what they did." Karin explained

"So what you're saying is that anyone that uses that cube has their mind sent to the future and put into their future body while their body remains here in the here and now. So what would happen if their future body is injured or killed? Would their mind be sent back to their own body? or would the injury or death effect their real body and mind?" Tsunade ask trying to get a clearer pitcher of what was going on.

This was the first time Karin thought to look over her own body for injury after returning to it. "Well seeing as I don't have any injuries on my body I would say injuries to the future body don't effect it however I don't know about a death. I was brought back before my future self could die from her injuries." Karin said.

This worried her father. "What do you mean before your future self could die from her injuries? What happened? Does this have anything to do with the Hyuugas?" He asked.

Karin looked over at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Hinata and started to cry. The others saw this and wondered what part they played in her future that would make her breakdown and cry. After about five minutes she stopped crying and whispered a very soft sorry to Hinata which only her father head because of how close he was to her. She then began to tell them about her vision up to the point where she started to leave the Uzumaki Compound for the night. She paused for a moment asking for a glass of water and gathering her thought of what had happened after that. She really didn't want to have to relive it agin it was just so painful. After collecting her thoughts and drinking her water she began to tell the rest of what happened.

**(Flashback: Kirin's vision)**

After rushing Hiashi and the other four Hyuuga all she felt was pain godly amounts of pain before hitting the ground hard. Her future self had fallen unconscious however she could still feel all that pain and hear everything that went on around her.

"Neji I want to take care of the children. Take these two with you to help. Hanabi you'll come with me to take care of you failer and decrease of a sister." Hiashi said

"What about her?" an unknown Hyuuga male asked.

"Leave her she'll be dead soon anyways Neji." A woman said Karin guessing it to be Hanabi sence she was the only female of them.

Karin was scared more than she has ever been in her life. The only thing that was running through her mind now was 'Kami please don't let anything bad happen to them' over and over agin. She could hear the fighting going on all around her as her future self remained unconscious. After what seemed like forever her future self began to wake up. She tried to stand but couldn't so she began to crawl over dead bodies as she entered the house. It was a horrific site blood was everywhere and the screams she just wanted it all to go away. Then she heard a familiar voices calling to her. It was Naruto, her father, Nagato, and Kai they came rushing up to her.

"Karin what the hell happened? Where are Hinata and the kids?" Naruto asked with a mix of anger, fear, and panic in his voice.

"Hiashi and Hyuuga attacked...after Hinata and the kids...trying to kill..." Future Karin managed to get out before coughing up a lot of blood. She could see Naruto's eyes change from his beautiful sky blue eyes to the raging blood-red eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Kai stay here and see if you can help Karin. Uncle Hayate and Nagato come with me no prisoners we're going to kill every last one of them." Naruto said with wrathful rage in his voice then they took off into the house. Kai tries to heal Future Karin's injuries but is having little luck due to how bad they are.

Future Karin puts her hand on his face "It's alright...tell Kiba...i'll always love...him" Karin managed to tell Kai before she starts coughing up a lot more blood.

**(End of Flashback)**

"After that the next thing I remember was waking up here." Karin said as she began to cry agin. Her father held her in his arms comforting her as she cried.

"As far as I can see from what you told us is your future self was seconds from death. So perhaps as a fail safe if the future body is about to die then you return to your own body. But I can't be 100% on that." Tsunade comments. "I hope your right because who knows what is happening to the others in their future bodies." The Hokage said before leaving the room with Tsunade to tell Hiashi on what they have learned.

Hiashi and the others was sitting in the hall waiting to be informed on what was going on when the door opened. The Hokage and Tsunade stepped out and closed the door behind them.

"So have you found out what that monster did to my daughter yet?" Hiashi asked

"Yes we do have new information and no it wasn't the Uzumaki boy who caused it. It would seem that it was the cube that was found with them." Tsunade said while trying to hold back her anger toward Hiashi. "From what Karin Uzumaki has told us the cube has the ability to teleport a person's mind to their future self. While in their future self they experience everything they experience but with no control over what they do." Tsunade is interrupted by Hanabi at this point.

"How is something like that possible?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know yet. However it was their choice to do it. For the cube to sent a person to the future they have to put their own chakra into it." Tsunade said

"Are you telling me my daughter did this to herself. I can't believe that it had to be something that monster in there did to her." Hiashi said

"I don't give a DAMN what you believe. Right now this is the only lead we have and I have a traumatized little girl in there because of you DAMNED Hyuugas" Tsunade said clearly very angry and pissed off.

"Alright that is enough out of the both of you. Tsunade finish telling Hiashi what you have discovered about his daughter's condition. And not another word out of any of you until she finishes undersood." The Hokage said with authority. They all nodded their understanding and Tsunade began explaining the rest.

"Karin Uzumaki did tell us that the process can be reversed by the person that uses the cube by saying 'Return to past' however it also seem to have a fail safe of some kind. In her vision so to speak she was seconds away from death and her future body was beyond repair. At that moment she was sent back to her own body without injury to her own body. However considering what she told us that happened and her current mental health I'm worried about psychological damage. We don't know how long they will remain it this state because according to the instructions they were given on how to use the cube. The visions where only suppose to last about an hour and as you can see this has gone far beyond that. So until they wake up or we find a way to wake them there is nothing more we can do. That is every thing you need to know concerning Hinata Hyuuga's condition. Now if you don't mind I have to check on the Uzumaki girl." Tsunade turned around and entered the room closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Alright there you have it chapter 3 hope you liked it. Now remember to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also The next chapter will have some of what is going on with Naruto in his future and some more of Hinata's. How will These future visions affect the present keep reading to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Naruto**_

_**A/N:** Alright I'm going to try something different with this chapter. Whenever you see Naru or Hina those names will refer to Naruto's and Hinata's future selves. Let me know if you like this idea and if you think it's too confusing for the story. Also I would like to thank all you that have read and reviewed the story so far. I love to read the feed back good or bad that is one of the reasons I put my stories on here for all of you to read. It helps me with writing my stories and improving them._

* * *

**Naruhina**

**Rise Of The Uzumaki Clan**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Naruto's Future**_

Naru was walking up the stairs of the Hokage Tower when he felt a strange tingle go through his entire body. He just kept walking thinking nothing of it. Little did he know his past self just took up residents in his body to observe his future.

Naruto had no clue how he got to the Hokage Tower but what was frustrating him was that he had no control over his own body. He tried to stop several time and even call out but couldn't. He was becoming more and more frustrated the more he tried as his body took him up the tower. He had a good guess where he was going and it was confirmed when he reached the door to the Hokage's office. He was wondering why he was even there. Was he under a jutsu and didn't know it. If so when did it happen? It wasn't until Naru opened the door did he get his first clue to what was really going on. In front of him sitting in the Hokage's chair was a blond woman looking to be somewhere in her twenties with huge breast. He couldn't help but wonder who this was and why she was sitting in the Hokage's chair.

"Hey grandma Tsunade. What do you have for me today?" Naru asked in a very happy tone.

Tsunade looked up from the mountain of paper work on her desk and smiled. "You know brat I only let you get away with calling me that now because of Kushina. Speaking of which how is Hinata and Kushina doing?" Tsunade asked in a very caring voice.

Alright now Naruto wasn't just frustrated he was also highly confused at what was going on. As Naru told Tsunade how Hinata and Kushina was doing Naruto then realized what was going on. He was in his future self and was experiencing everything his future self was as if it was really him doing it. To say he was shock would be an understatement. All his frustration and some of his confusion seemed to slip away. He found out that he was married to Hinata Hyuuga and they had a five-year old daughter by the name of Kushina. He smiled on the inside after finding that out but didn't think he really deserved Hinata as his wife. After finding out who she was years ago he always thought she deserved someone better than him. He also found out that he was the head of his clan. He didn't know how that happened but decided that could wait till later because of something else he had found out. Hinata was handling all his clan responsibilities while he was doing his Hokage training. He wanted to grin ear to ear but before he could that's when it dawned on him if he was here to do Hokage training with the Hokage why wasn't the old man here? It took him a moment longer to fully realize that the woman sitting in the Hokage's chair was the Hokage in this future. That disappointed him a little because he wanted to take over after the old man. Seeing how old she appeared to be he realized he would be an old man himself by the time he finally became Hokage unless she was killed in battle before that. Overall things didn't seem bad so far for him. He figured he had a lot of great things going for him in his future.

Naruto wasn't as dumb and unobservant as most people would think. When he put his mind to something like his dream of becoming Hokage he was very observant and learned everything he needed to know. Even though it was boring as hell Naruto took Naru's lessons very seriously. There was still a lot that he didn't understand. Some of those things Tsunade would explain to Naru because he still didn't understand them and others he figured Naru had already learned. It didn't bother him that much because this gave him a leaping head start.

The Hokage lessons didn't end until a few hours after it got dark out. Tsunade stopped Naru on his way out of her office.

"Naruto I'm giving you the next three days off to spend with Hinata and Kushina. Because you have worked very hard in your lessons without complaint." She said.

Naru looked at her with a wide grin on his face while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks granny. Um, would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? It has been awhile since we all got together." Naru asked.

"I'd love to, Naruto." She said happily with a smile on her face.

Naru beamed at her accepting his invite. "Great I'll let Hinata know when I get home." He waved his goodbye and left.

Naruto didn't know where he was going after leaving the tower. The village looked so much different then what he was use to. It had grown over the years. Some things still looked the same but there was a lot that he didn't recognize. After a few minutes he came up on a large compound with the Uzumaki clan crest over the arch way of the door. As he went to enter the guards greeted him and welcomed him home. After entering he was further amazed at what he saw it was beautiful. It was like the buildings were built inside a huge garden full of lively color. There were all kind of flowers and trees in bloom and the lighting at night-time was chosen to reflect that beauty even at night. He followed the path ways to a large house that he assumed was his since his Naru unlocked the door and decided to enter it.

After entering the house he could tell that everyone was already asleep. As he walked down the halls he stopped at a door with an orange butterfly painted on it. Naru quietly opened the door and stepped in. When he did the first thing Naruto's eyes fell upon was the child sleeping in her small bed peacefully. He didn't have to guess who it was he could tell from just looking at her. His heart began to overflow with love and he wanted to cry from pure joy and happiness. It was his daughter, his Kushina. He was so amazed at how beautiful and calm she looked. Naru walked slowly over to her so not to make a sound and kneeled down. He brushed her hair with his hand and gave her a soft loving kiss on the forehead before whispering his goodnight to her. "Goodnight and sweet dreams my beautiful butterfly." The contact with his daughter and the sweet words Naru had spoken made Naruto very emotional. Naru left closing the door quietly and continued down the hallway until he came to a stop at another door.

Naruto was still very emotional after his encounter with his daughter and wasn't paying any attention to what Naru was doing. Naru had entered the room and quickly but very quietly changed into is night wear (boxers only)and slipped into bed wrapping is arm around Hinata and kissing her softly on the back of her neck. This is when Naruto turned back to what Naru was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Konoha Hospital (Tsunade)**_

Tsunade sat at a desk surrounded by books and scrolls trying to find any clue to help wake Naruto and Hinata. As she sat there she began to wonder how she ended up involved in all this to begin with.

(_Flashback)_

"No I'm not going back to that damn village" Tsunade said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Come on Lady Tsunade. You haven't been back there in years. When was the last time that we where even this close to Konoha? Besides you know you said that you would stop and check up on them the next time we came this way." Shizune replied.

It took poor Shizune two hours of very heated arguing and the promise of some very rare sake to get Tsunade to agree to go to Konoha for what Tsunade said would he a 'Hi and Bye' visit. Since Shizune was secretly leading them there while they argued it only took another hour to arrive. They arrived around two in the afternoon and headed straight for the Hokage's office. Tsunade didn't want to be in Konoha any longer than she had to. There were just too many bad memories connected to this village.

They walked very quickly to get to the Hokage Tower. When they arrived many of the older ninja and some of the younger ones knew who she was. They were surprised to see her back in Konoha. They also wondered what could have brought her back after very openly stating that she wouldn't ever come back. Tsunade and Shizune heard the many whispers from the ninja on their way up the tower to the Hokage's office but paid them no mind. Since she wasn't in the mood to be here in the first place Tsunade didn't bother to knock on the door she just walked right in.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage looked up from his paperwork to see one of his old students standing in the doorway. He gave her a warm smile.

"Tsunade it's good to see you have come for a visit. How long has it been now?" he asked happy to see his former student.

Even though she didn't want to be back in the village she was truly happy to see her old teacher. "That depends on what you mean. If you're talking about this damn village not long enough, however for you too long. How have you been?" Tsunade carried a soft spot for very few people and it just so happens that Hiruzen was one of those people.

They spent the next hour or so catching up on what has gone on in each other's lives over the past few years. It didn't surprise Hiruzen that she was still drinking godly amounts of sake and losing even more godly amounts of money at gambling, she wasn't called the legendary sucker for nothing. However it did surprise her to hear about her godson's new situation. She was a little worried about what might happen when the truth was finally reviled to him. Before she could ask anything about it. Iruka come rushing through the door to inform the Hokage that Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Karin Uzumaki had been found in Naruto's apartment unconscious. He told them that no matter what they tried they couldn't wake them so they took them to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Iruka filled them in on the details, which wasn't much.

(_End of Flashback)_

Tsunade couldn't find anything that remotely resembles what she was dealing with. She needed something, anything to go on. She needed help but didn't know where to start looking until she saw the cube sitting on her desk. "Shizune!" she called out to her assistant. After a moment her assistant come through the door from the next room.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" she replied once she entered the room.

"I think I have an idea of where to start looking for answers but I need Jiraiya for that. I need you to go to the Hokage and ask him if he can get him here as soon as possible. Also to be on the safe side, just in case he is unable to get here have Hayate send for that fuuinjutsu expert that Karin told us about. Uzumaki have a reputation for excelling in that field so even if Jiraiya is able to come two heads are better than one. One last thing it's just a gut feeling but tell the Hokage I'll also need his best genjutsu expert as well." Tsunade said in a commanding voice before Shizune left to do as she was told.

_**Konoha Hospital (Hayate)**_

Hayate was in the hospital room with the three children that was brought in the day before. He was worried about all three of them but more so about Naruto. This was because the boy had the nine tailed fox in him and he didn't know if the fox had a hand in this or not. He was hoping it was the ladder. Then there was his daughter Karin she would have nightmares about what happened in her future vision every time she would fall asleep. Tsunade had to give her something to keep her from dreaming for the time being. He even worried about the Hyuuga girl who according to his daughter is destined to be with his nephew. Hinata and her children seemed to be the main targets in Karin's vision and the worst part was she was being targeted by her own clan the Hyuugas.

As Hayate sat there watching over the children the door to the room opened. He looked to see who it was only to see that it was, Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant that had walked through the door with what Hayate considered a very beautiful woman he had not seen before. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and what he would also consider to be the most beautiful red eyes. She was wearing a red mesh blouse with only the red right sleeve visible. Over that she had very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern similar to those of rose thorns, which was perfect because he thought she was as beautiful as one.

"Good morning Hayate. This is Kurenai Yuuhi and she is a genjutsu expert. She has come to check Naruto and Hinata for any signs of genjutsu being used on the children. This was done at Tsunade's request and she has also requested that the Hokage send for Jiraiya so that he can examin the cube. He should be here within the next week or two if not sooner. She has also requested that you send for your best fuuinjutsu expert to help in the study of the cube." She told him.

Hayate could only think of one person that fit that bill and that was Kai Uzumaki, Nagato's son. "I will send for him at once if it will help. Tell Lady Tsunade that he should be here within the week, given there are no delays." He replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hinata's Future**_

Hinata's mind was still in a state of blissful mush. She was still trying to recover from a night of blissful love-making that Hina and Naruto had engaged in the night before. She had never really thought about that kind of thing before but she couldn't deny that it was the best night of her life and it was with Naruto. He had come home late last night from his Hokage training and began to kiss Hina on the back of the neck. Next thing she knew they were passionately making love for several hours. By the time they were done Hinata couldn't even form anything resembling a coherent thought. Now here she was sharing breakfast with her future family.

"Hinata there is something that I forgot to tell you about last night when I got home. Grandma Tsunade gave me today and the next two days off to spend with you and Kushina. I also invited her to dinner tonight. I hope that's all right it has been awhile since we all got together for dinner." Naruto informed his lovely wife.

Before Hina could answer him Kushina happily spoke up. "Grandma is coming over!" She was very happy to hear this and it showed by the joyful laughter coming out of her mouth.

Hina walked over and sat a plate of cinnamon rolls down on the table for them all to share. She then kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Yes honey your grandmother will be joining us for dinner tonight." She then took her seat next to Naruto on the other side of the table. "So what should we do today since you have the day off from your Hokage training." She asked her husband before taking a bite of a cinnamon roll.

Naruto smiled at his family before answering her question. "Well on the way home last night I thought a lot about that. I decided that since I have three days off we could do whatever you and Kushina wanted to do. I'll be happy just spending time with my girls no matter what we do." He said in a very loving voice.

The three of them spent the rest of breakfast talking about what they could do for the day and the next two days. Hina had come up with the idea of the three of them spending the day in the park together with a picnic for lunch. Kushina liked that idea because every time they went to the park she always had fun with her daddy. Then they would come back and get ready to have dinner with Lady Tsunade. They also planned out the next two days. tomorrow they would go to Ino's family flower shop to get some new flower to plant in their private garden. Hina and Naruto both loved to work in the garden and Kushina had also taken a liking to it. That was one of the reasons that the Uzumaki compound looked like it was built inside one. On the last day Hina and Naruto decided to do whatever Kushina wanted to do within reason. So after breakfast Naruto went to get Kushina ready to go to the park while Hina put to a picnic basket together. When she was done she also went to get ready.

By the time they got to the park Hinata was finally in a state of mind where she could observe her future better. She liked what she had seen and experienced so far in this future. If anyone was to ask her about it she would most likely tell them she was in heaven. She never wanted to leave this future and decided to see it through to the end no matter what. She did wonder how the other two were doing in their future visions and that's when something hit her. Karin had told them right before they put their chakra into the cube that there was a chance that they could share a future vision. As she looked at Naruto and Kushina playing together as Hina sat under a tree made her wonder 'what if Naruto ended up in the same future as I did? If so does that mean we both…' her mind stopped right there as she began to remember what happened the night before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Naruto's Future**_

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened the day before. He wasn't unhappy about it. In fact he considered it to be the best day of his life. Any and all thoughts he had about not being good enough for Hinata was washed away by every touch and every kiss they shared the night before. He could tell just how much they cared for each other. He never thought about that kind of stuff but now that it happened, with Hinata of all people. He couldn't help but wonder how wonderful those hours were. He didn't know what this feeling was that he was feeling about Hinata was but it had grown into something greater than it had been. As he sat at the table sharing breakfast with is future family he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. It made him think of the first time he had noticed her.

_(Flashback)_

Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha minding his own business and trying to ignore the glares and hateful whispers. He was on his way to see the Hokage to get his monthly allowance. That is when he saw her she looked very sad and although she was with a lot of her family she also looked so alone. He knew what it was like to be alone and wanted to go up to her and befriend her. However he also knew what would happen if he tried. So he continued on to the Hokage Tower to get his monthly allowance but decided to try to find out who she was later.

After giving him his monthly allowance the Hokage noticed that Naruto was looking a little more down than normal so he asked what was wrong.

"Well you see on my way here I saw a girl around my age with short indigo hair and her eyes looked different from everyone else. They were a beautiful lavender but didn't have any pupils and they also looked so sad and lonely." He spoke the last part in a low tone knowing how it felt to be alone.

The Hokage rubbed his chin while taking a puff of his pipe thinking on who this girl could be. "The girl you saw must have been Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. Her mother just died and that must be why she looked so sad."

"Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are a noble and strong family that posses the Byakugan eyes. They are considered the most powerful clan in Konoha and perhaps even the entire ninja world. Some even consider them to be the closest thing to royalty that the village has. Hinata Hyuuga is their heir to the clan or as some may consider her princess of the Hyuuga clan." The Hokage told him.

Naruto didn't get a chance to encounter her again for several weeks. He had been just wondering the streets killing time when he heard a girl crying out apologies. He went to check out what was going on when he saw her there on her hands and knees surrounded by three boys. He tried to help her but ended up getting badly beaten in the process. He was happy that she was alright in the end but as he got to his feet after everyone had left he clench his hand into a fist and made her a promise.

_(End of Flashback)_

Naruto was now in the park playing with his daughter while Hinata sat under a tree watching and setting out their lunch. Naruto was happy and having fun so much so he never wanted it to end. It was like the rest of the world didn't even exist. He wanted to stay here forever if he could in his own slice of heaven. As the day went on he enjoyed lunch with his family and played games with them just having fun. It wasn't until the sun was starting to set that they decided to return home and prepare for their dinner with the Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Somewhere In The Land Of Fire**_

An old man dressed in merchant clothing was walking down a dark hallway. He stopped in front of a large door and knocked three times. He waited for a voice to let him know it was alright to come in. After a moment he was told to he enter. As he entered a large room with many dark shadows he spoke.

"My Lord I have done as you have asked and delivered the cube into the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. However there may be a problem with your plan he is planning to use the cube with two other. Before leaving I confirmed the identities of the two to be Hinata Hyuuga and Karin Uzumaki." The old man informed the mysterious man hiding in the shadows of the room.

"There is nothing to be worried about everything is going according to plan." A hand reaches out from the shadows to hand the old man two scrolls. "These scrolls detail the next two phases of the plan and remember Shadow what will happen if you disappoint me again." The mysterious man said.

The old man bowed to the mysterious man and took his leave from the room. He began to walk a ways down the hall before stopping under one of the very few torches. He opened the scrolls to read them and find out what his next mission was. He just smiled as he read the scrolls because his Lord had already planned for all three of the children to be involved and much more. After reading the scrolls he set off to complete his next two tasks.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright there you have it chapter 4 I hope everyone liked it. There is something I need to let everyone know. The time span of the future visions and the real world are not the same. Much more time can pass in the future vision. Days, weeks, or even years can pass in the future visions in just a few hours or days in the real world. So most likely starting with the next chapter I will be jumping ahead in time in the future visions to cover some of the key events that the two will have. How will these future visions change things for them when they get back to their real bodies? Who is the mystery man? What is he planning? You will just have to keep reading to find out. __Remember to review and let me know what you think so far. Ideas are welcome._


End file.
